


Panglossian

by cherryjam (blueskull)



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Drabble, F/M, FFxivWrite2020, Fluff, Minor Angst, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Streams of Consciousness, written for ffxivwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueskull/pseuds/cherryjam
Summary: Bright and effervescent, she all but gleams like the sun, as if the snow itself might melt at her feet to part the way for her.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913422
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Panglossian

He’s seen plentiful adventurers before, but none quite strike him quite as much as _she_ does.

The pink-haired miqo’te stands in stark contrast to her lalafellin partner. Bright and effervescent, she all but gleams like the sun, as if the snow itself might melt at her feet to part the way for her.

It doesn’t, of course. But that is simply how _exuberant_ she is. Laurelis’ candour is infectious, her panglossian optimism invigorating as it is endearing and, perhaps, slightly concerning. One does not have to observe the duo long to see from whence her seemingly endless optimism comes. It bursts forth from within, like a spring, ever renewing and ever overflowing as she greets each and every day with ever more adoration and conviction than before.

She is the Warrior of Light, and Haurchefant feels as if he would know it immediately upon seeing her, without ever having to be told.

Even when her light threatens to dim and crumble beneath the weight of her devastation and despair -- he knows no greater honour than to bring her joy back to its luster. It cannot return to its previous glow -- but that luminous flame and drive will never go out, and maybe a piece of him would like to think that he had some part in its strength.

For despite all things seeming bleak and bear and empty, as she clutches his gauntleted hand with tears in her mismatched eyes, her glow ever illuminates the path for him, even when he never expected to bear breath again.


End file.
